


can't feel my face

by stewies2j



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Inspired, hahareallybadbutimmapostitanyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stewies2j/pseuds/stewies2j
Summary: "You're already not acting like yourself," Karin sighed to her reflection audibly. "You have a crush on some random dude who works in Walmart."//in which Karin has a crush and decides to bring them flowers but they're actually allergic to them
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	can't feel my face

_ God, what the hell am I doing? _

Karin glared at herself in the mirror, specifically what she did to her face. This was already unlike her; in fact, she had fought over not wearing makeup, only choosing to settle on lip gloss and a shy brush of blush at the last moment. Glancing down to her attire, she wondered if her simple dress either screamed desperation or was too out of her style.

"You're already not acting like yourself," she sighed to her reflection audibly. "You have a crush on some random dude who works in Walmart."

Giving herself one last stare in the mirror, perhaps to inspire courage, she took a deep breath and she grabbed her keys as she exited her apartment.

On her trek towards the yellow and blue, she noticed a large yellow patch of blossoming tuberoses on someone's front yard, almost inviting her to pick a few. Karin wasn't the type to raid a stranger's yard for their plants, but the smell was almost too pleasant to leave be. Looking left and right, she silently walked across the lawn and plucked a small bouquet. Smiling despite herself, she continued her walk.

**\--**

Now she really felt stupid. Here she was standing in the entrance of a Walmart sporting a casual dress with lip gloss and blush grasping a bouquet of very noticeable flowers that stuck out like a sore thumb. To avoid further embarrassment, Karin ended up taking a cart and throwing in whatever product was advertised on the entrance display. Biting her lip nervously, she wandered around each aisle until she finally found her crush rearranging bags of chips.

He was bent over whilst mumbling to himself under his breath. It looked like one of those days, his hair in its typical unkempt shape. Karin took one last deep breath, her grip tight on the handle of her shopping cart and her bouquet lying on its hammock.

_ Here goes nothing. _

Karin decided to push her cart towards him.

His head quickly snapped in her direction, "May I helpー oh, it's just you."

"Hey," she greeted him coolly, "I came to pick up some coffee."

He gave her an exasperated look. "You know that's like six aisles down, right?" His eyes drifted towards the bright yellow flowers in her cart.

"Yeah, but," She blurted. "I don't work here, you do."

"You come here, like, three times a week. Half the time you're drunk off your ass." He deadpanned. "That's not even counting the midnight runs on the weekends"

She shoves the cart into him in response, but he catches it out of reflex instead with a stern look.

"Watch it." he warns as he shoves the cart back, and Karin feels the cart press against her body.

_ Asshole… why do I even like you? _

"I brought flowers for you," she abruptly states as if doing so was completely normal, shrugging off her previously thought.

"No, thanks," he blurts quickly. He continued to eye the flowers; had he glanced up at her face, he would've seen the flicker of hurt in her eyes. "I just don't do flowers," he continued, not wanting to unveil the real reason for his denial. "Are those on steroids or something? I can smell them from here."

Karin grabbed the bouquet and slowly walked towards him. "They were just growing in someone's yard. Figured I might pick a few."

His turquoise eyes were on her the entire time as she approached, silently cursing to himself as she began to close their proximity with the flowers outstretched towards him.

"I… see…" he replied cautiously, eyes still glued to the flowers. The fragrance continued to grow more potent as she walked closer. From where he stood, the stamen seemed to be heavily laced with a coating of white pollen; Toushirou started sweating at the thought of his reaction.

Karin tried to swallow her heavily beating heart. "Listen, I know you're working right now so I won't take up much of your time. But, um … the thing is, I really like you and Iー,"

Suddenly, a hand met her chest as she was unexpectedly shoved away. She stumbled backwards, and the bouquet flew out her hands and into the air, spreading the white pollen everywhere. Bewildered, she glanced around her until she saw Toushirou stumbling the opposite direction, wheezing and heaving for air.

"Tー Toushirou...?" she asked worriedly but still dazed from the shove.

He patted his jean pockets until he pulled out what looked like an asthma pump. After several pumps, he gripped the nearest shelf and coughed until his airway opened up.

Karin's eyes darted between the flowers and Toushirou and widened her eyes, suddenly realizing what was going on.

_ Oh fuck, it couldn't be… _

After what felt like an eternity, he finally turned around, lips tightly bundled in a frown, hating at how he was revealed.

"I get really bad reactions to pollen and flowers," his frown growing as he explained. "Bringing those were the worst thing that could've happened to me."

"Iー I'm so sorry!" Karin stuttered wildly.

Strangely, Toushirou felt guilty for her distress, but before he could say anything about it, she sprinted out of the aisle with her cart, nearly ramming into another shopper's cart.

He looked dumbfounded, glancing from the flowers to the space the raven haired girl previously occupied. "I didn't hear what she said... what did she say again?"

  
  
  



End file.
